Anna/Three Houses Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery * Anna: Hello there! Are you that new professor everyone's talking about? * Anna: Name's Anna. I'm a merchant who slings wares all across Fódlan...and beyond! * Anna: I come in here all the time, so I'm sure our paths will cross more. Hopefully much more! White Clouds Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist * Anna: '''Hey, Professor. How's it going? Making lots of coin? * '''Anna: I'd love to catch up, but I'm super busy right now. Working. For money. You understand. White Clouds Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth * Anna: '''Hey, Professor. How's it going? Making lots of coin? * '''Anna: I'd love to catch up, but I'm super busy right now. Working. For money. You understand. White Clouds Chapter 5: Tower of Black Winds * Anna: "I've been hearing about you a lot lately. Word on the street is you wield some amazing sword." * Anna: "If you ever want to sell it to me, I'd pay top G! Just kidding. Sorta. It's, uh, not for sale, is it?" White Clouds Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper * Anna: '''Hey, Professor. How's it going? Making lots of coin? * '''Anna: I'd love to catch up, but I'm super busy right now. Working. For money. You understand. White Clouds Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion * Anna: '''Hey, Professor. How's it going? Making lots of coin? * '''Anna: I'd love to catch up, but I'm super busy right now. Working. For money. You understand. White Clouds Chapter 8: The Flame in the Darkness * Anna: '''Hey, Professor. How's it going? Making lots of coin? * '''Anna: I'd love to catch up, but I'm super busy right now. Working. For money. You understand. Verdant Wind Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn * Anna: '''Seems like the war is gonna end soon. * '''Anna: '''Once the dust settles, it'll be back to rolling in fat stacks of gold for me! Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice *"Who knew I'd have an opportunity to show off my singing voice!" Cooking *"All right, let's get crackin'!" *"Say, you're pretty good at this. I'll try extra hard too!" Dining Hall *"This looks so tasty. I wonder what you could charge for this..." *"Ah! This is one of my favorites! How did you know?" (Favorite dish) *"Uh, well...Best not to be too picky. Digging in!" (Disliked dish) Recruitment *"Hey, Professor! Fancy meeting you here! I've got a business— Uh, I mean, I've got something I want to chat with you about. I know you're busy with a lot of things, but I was wondering if I might be able to join you. Heck, I won't eveen charge you for my aid! What say you? It's a killer deal!" **Ask to join your house: "Thank you! Now I'll have plenty of time to get to know my clients better. A merchant needs to know the inner workings of everyone they come in contact with. Helps with the making of the monies, you know" **Decline to invite: "You sure you wanna pass up a deal this good? You just let me know if you change your mind." Gifts *"You‘ve got a merchants‘ eye for quality! " (Favorite gift) *"Oh, yes please and thanks!" (Liked gift) *"Hm... Mind if I sell this?" (Disliked gift) Lost Items *"Uh, this isn't mine. Try someone else?" *"Thanks for finding this! I honestly though I'd never see it again." Tea Party *" Thanks for having me! Time for business! Oh.. wait.. a tea party? " *"" (Favorite tea: ) *"Whoa, I know this tea. It's super expensive. Just how did you get your hands on it?" (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic *" There‘s a lot of competition between us merchants. So if you‘ve got any ideas on how I can corner the marketplace." *"The Sreng region is rich in high-quality minerals. Wonder how I can distribute them to a buyer..." Observe *"Hey, could you avert your gaze a bit? You're weirding me out!" *"You like my duds? They might look standard-issue, but they've got-- Oh...save the sales pitch for later?" Voice Lines * "Yum!" * "Mm, delicious!" * "You could easily sell this." * "Sold." * "Not sure I buy it." * "This can't be!" * "Is this a joke?" * "Unbelievable." * "Hey there, Professor." * "Good deal." * "How's that suit you?" * "Really now?" * "That's the way." * "That's on you." End * "Thanks for treating me! Let's do this again, yeah?" Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "Sorry. I was thinking about gold. Again." **Critique: "Net loss, but I'll turn it around." **Console: "I'll learn from this..." *Great: "Ooh, newfound knowledge!" *Great: "You could make tons of money from your instructing skills!" *Perfect: "I could do this in my sleep." **Praise: "Feels pretty good getting a compliment." Certification Exams *"Ha! What a relief!" (Passed) *"Ugh, What a waste..." (failed) Level Up *"That wasn't my best." (0 to 2 stats up) *"If only sales were this good!" (4 stats up) *"All in a days work!" (3-4 stats up) *"I know a good deal when I see it!"(6 stats up) Skill Level Up *"I'm getting better at this!" *"I get it!" *"Impressed yet?" Skill Mastered *"I've mastered that!" Budding Talent * "I'm going to be the wealthiest merchant ever!" Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I've mastered that!" Reclassing *"Well? What do you think?" *"May fortune smile upon me." *"Ooo, this gear definitely wasn't cheap." Battle Quotes When Selected *"Aye aye!" (Full/High HP) *"Good looking out!" (Medium HP) *"We've got to try." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" '''Post-Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Business is booming!" *"You will pay!" *"Cha ching!" *"I sell first-aid kits!" Gambit *"" Gambit Boost *"" Post Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"My apologies." *"Come again!" *"We're done here!" *"See ya!" *"Ahh, Money." Post Timeskip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy *"" Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thanks" *"" Post Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Game Script